Sable's Secret
by mewandmewtworock
Summary: Everyone knows that Sable keeps a dark secret. But what happens when that secret turns up out of the blue? Bad summary, I know. Rated K for the moment, may change later if the story develops the way I want it to.
1. Dark Secret

"I'll miss you sweetie." Vicky said giving me a big hug. Vicky was my adopted mother and I was going to find my real mother.

"If everything goes wrong will you welcome me back?" I asked her.

"Oh of course Zable, you're always welcome here." Vicky sighed as she released me from her hug. She handed me my suitcase and waved me goodbye as I left the house. I lived in the city so it was always difficult getting out of the house but it was early in the morning so I didn't have to worry about the crowds. Before I got on the bus to where my real mother lived I had one last person to say goodbye to. I went down the dark and gloomy alleyway and knocked on the door of a small dilapidated building.

"Who is it?" A voice inside yelled out.

"It's me, Zable." I said and the door opened. Redd smiled at me and asked if I wanted to come in but I told him I wasn't stopping.

"So what'd you come round for?" He asked me, leaning against the doorframe.

"I came to say goodbye." I said slightly sadly.

"Where're you going?" He asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

"Novaton, to find my real mother." I said. It wouldn't be difficult to find my mother as there weren't many porcupines around. Vicky was a raccoon and Redd was a fox.

"Goodbye then sugar." Redd shook my hand and I left. I waited at the bus stop and started to get nervous. My mother probably wouldn't want me. I was a stupid mistake. The bus pulled up and I got on which was kind of difficult because my legs had turned to jelly.

"Off to Novaton?" The bus driver asked and I nodded. "Never see people going from the city to Novaton unless they lived there." The driver commented but I didn't reply. I just stared out of the window and waited to see if there was anything I recognised but there wasn't. The bus stopped at what I assumed was Novaton and I got off. The bus drove away and I walked around a bit but then stopped because I had no idea where I was. I spotted two animals talking so I ran up to them.

"Excuse me, can someone please show me around?" I asked and they bother looked at me.

"You look familiar..." One of them, a blue eagle, said.

"I'll show you around, I was just going to the shops." The other, a mint green squirrel said and grabbed my arm and showed me around. It wasn't a long distance to the shops and she started saying something about them but I wasn't paying any attention. I was staring at the sign of one of the shops. It had "Able Sisters" written on it and I knew I was in the right place. The squirrel went into the shop next to it which I hadn't looked at and I walked up to the door of the Able Sisters. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hello and welcome to the Able Sisters, where you are the designer." A blue porcupine said cheerily to me as I walked in. "I haven't seen another porcupine in ages, well apart from my sister. I'm Mabel." The blue porcupine introduced herself.

"Mabel..." I repeated.

"Yes, I'm Mabel and over there sewing is my sister Sable." Mabel said and motioned to a brown porcupine who was sitting in the corner at a sewing machine.

"Sable..." I repeated again. "Sable Able." I said to myself. The name swirled around in my head and then it clicked. "Oh my god!" I yelled loudly.

"What is it?" Mabel asked worriedly. I had grabbed my blond quills with both hands and was close to pulling them out. I started squeaking excitedly and then Sable looked up. She did a double take and froze. "What is going on?" Mabel asked, confused.

"Oh... oh dear." Sable said. She stood up and walked over to me. "Why are you here?" She asked almost angrily.

"I wanted to find you." I let go of my quills and smiled brightly but she scowled at me. "Mother." I said. The word felt weird to say. I had never called Vicky my mother.

"Whoa! Sable is she your daughter?" Mabel asked but Sable didn't say anything.

"I am Zable Able, Sable's daughter." I introduced myself.

"Why didn't you tell me I was an auntie?" Mabel asked Sable who looked like she was about to faint.

"Zable you were a mistake!" Sable yelled. "I don't want you here, I never wanted you here!" Sable yelled again almost in tears and so was I. That was not what I expected.

"But I just wanted to find you." I desperately fought back the tears.

"You remind of everything I did wrong! You are the result of everything wrong that happened to me! I hate you!" Sable yelled. Mabel tried to calm to her down but she continued shouting at me. Mabel finally managed to get Sable upstairs into their flat and then she came back down the stairs to be with me.

"I'm an auntie. I can't believe it." Mabel pulled out two chairs and we sat down."I can't believe that Sable never told me she had a daughter."

"I was a mistake." I said miserably. The more I thought about it the more I realised it was true.

"Wait a moment... how old are you?" Mabel questioned me. She was obviously trying to find out why Sable might have kept it from her.

"I'm fourteen." I answered.

"Now I know why. She would have been sixteen then. And I wouldn't have known since I was only six. And Labelle was gone at that time." Mabel explained to herself and me.

"Do you know if she had any boyfriends or anything at that time?" I asked. I was also looking for my father.

"You'd have to ask Sable, I was only young then. It's kind of weird that you're only six years younger than me." Mabel said. I could see she was trying to keep the conversation going.

"What's it like around here?" I asked. I might as well help.

"The residents are all wonderful though sometimes they can be a little strange. The weather isn't great, it's just normal." Mabel said. I could see she liked talking about the town. "Oh and there is a human who lives here. Isn't that strange but also nice?"

"Where do they live? I want to get to know the people around here, I might just live here." I said. I didn't really want to live in that town on my own but there was no way Sable would let me live with her and my only other option would be my father, whoever he was. Mabel gave me the person's address and as I stood up to leave I noticed that there were some pictures hanging on the wall where Sable's sewing machine was. I walked over and looked at them and one that caught my eye was a picture of a baby porcupine. It was unlike any of the other pictures as it was in colour and high quality. The baby porcupine had light blond quills and was clutching a small necklace; it was a piece of string with a small charm on the end. I gasped and took my bracelet off my wrist.

It was the same as the necklace in the picture.

"What are you looking at, Zable?" Mabel walked up behind me and looked at the picture and then at the bracelet, or necklace, I was holding. "How did I not know?" She exclaimed and took the picture off me. "I asked about this and Sable said that it was me and that my quills turned dark and blue when I grew up. I should have known it wasn't me." Mabel looked at the necklace I was holding and looked at the charm on the end. It was a small heart but on the back it had two initials engraved into it.

"Z & S. Zable and Sable." I whispered. I'd never actually noticed it.

"But if Sable said that she hates you why does she have this picture?" Mabel asked. That was exactly what I wanted to know. There was some reason she kept my picture, some reason why she wanted to hold onto me.

**So another Animal Crossing story! I will try to update Threads of Revenge soon but I've had to rewrite chapter 2 because it was terrible.**

**Also can you guess who Zable's father is? Go on, take a guess. I won't reveal it until Chapter Three so you'll have to live in suspense. Mwhaha!**


	2. Answers

"Where are you staying tonight?" Mabel asked me as I was about to leave. I hadn't thought about that. I had this fantasy idea that Sable would let me live with her. I couldn't go all the way back to the city.

"I've got somewhere to go." I said flippantly. I left the shop and took a look at the shop next to it. I was going to go into it but it was closed. I thought hard and then had sudden idea. It was a long shot but maybe, just maybe I could go to the person's house. I remembered the address and started walking to their house, getting more and more nervous the closer I got. I reached the house and let out a small gasp as I looked at it. It was practically a mansion. I knocked on the door and a girl opened it. She had dark hair and looked angry.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her eyes were half closed and her hair stuck up in weird places.

"I know this is a bit sudden but could I stay the night with you?" I asked quickly. She raised an eyebrow at me and sighed.

"I never do this but what the hell? Come on in." The girl said and let me in. Her house was amazing on the inside. Her living room had blue walls with a wooden floor and a green rug spread on it. The furniture was green and blue and there were paintings of animals and two girls.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing at the painting of the two girls.

"My friend Blue and I." She plonked herself down on the sofa and I put my bag on the floor and sat down next to her. "This is one night only. My name is Rhoda." She said. It wasn't the most pleasant introduction but she sounded sweet compared Sable's greeting.

"I'm Zable." I smiled and the corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

"Your name sounds a lot like the two porcupine tailors. Have you met them?" She asked me sort of absentmindedly.

"I'm related to them." I answered and she slowly turned to look at me. "I am Sable's secret, her long lost daughter."

"That's pretty cool." Rhoda's only reply was. "Let me show you to your room." She stood up and walked into another room. She stomped rather than walked. I picked up my bag and followed after her. The room was almost completely blue with the exception of an orange armchair. She waved her arms randomly and then left the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the large painting of a daisy on the wall. Even the daisy was blue. I naturally assumed this room was meant for Rhoda's friend Blue. I crawled underneath the covers, the bed was cold and the bed sheets were tucked in tightly. No one had been in this bed for a long time. I tried my best to fall asleep but my thoughts kept me awake. I knew that in the morning I would have to confront Sable about everything. After I had come to that decision the night passed quickly and I woke up early in the morning. I picked up my bag and left Rhoda's house and set off for the tailor's shop. I reached the door but wavered slightly. I didn't know why but I thought that I was doing something wrong. I dismissed these thoughts and knocked on the door. Mabel opened it and welcomed me in.

"Where's Sable then?" I asked and set my bag down near the door that led to their flat.

"She's having a lie in. Look, go upstairs and talk to her. I couldn't get a word in edgewise." Mabel showed me where Sable's room was and then went back down the stairs. I pushed on the door and it slowly swung open. Sable was curled up in a ball on her bed. I tiptoed over to her and nudged her gently. Her eyes shot open and she glared at me.

"I don't want any trouble, I just want answers." I said quickly before she could start anything. "I saw that you had a picture of me. If you wanted to get rid of me why did you keep my picture?" I asked and small tears ran down her face. She sat up but still curled up and rocked slightly.

"I guess I wanted you a little bit. If I'd spent some time with you and been a mother maybe I could've realised yeah you were a mistake, but one I was glad I'd made." Sable said softly. "But I didn't. I just gave you up because I thought you were nothing but trouble."

"I am trouble and I'm sorry for bringing this all back up but I need answers." I sat down next to her and she relaxed a bit. She was a lot smaller than me even when she wasn't curled up.

"I don't hate you, I can't hate you. You're part of me." Sable uncurled and looked at me. "You like just like me. Nothing like your father." She muttered.

"Who is my father?" I asked. It was something I needed to know.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked like it was something bad.

"I need to know." I said uncertainly. She sighed closed her eyes. "Unless there is some reason I shouldn't." I started getting worried. No not worried, terrified. My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe properly. I couldn't hear properly and my vision blurred. Then I blacked out.

**Cliff-hanger! Suspense! Just because I'm mean and you won't find out until next chapter which will be Thursday, probably unless I do it tomorrow. So who do you think it is? It might not be the obvious one.**


	3. Discoveries

"Zable, are you okay?" I heard Sable say; there was a strong sense of worry in her voice.

"Of course she is." Mabel said but there was a slight hint of uncertainty in her voice. I finally managed to open my eyes and saw both of them looking over me.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." Sable sighed a sigh of relief. "What happened to you?" She asked even though she knew exactly what had happened. She was about to tell me who my real father was and I just fainted.

"Maybe we should give her a bit of space." Mabel said and had to drag Sable out of the room. I was glad they left because I really had to think things through. I was lying on Sable's bed and the curtains and window were closed. I opened both of them up and looked outside and breathed in the fresh air which was what I really needed at that time. I had a bad headache and I tried to stand up but if I did my legs just turned to jelly. So I was bed bound and stuck with conflicting thoughts that I couldn't solve. I only had one option and that was to sleep which was the last thing I wanted to be doing. But I didn't have any other option so I just lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. My sleep came in short bursts of no more than fifteen minutes.

It was late at night when I decided that I couldn't stand being in that situation anymore and against what my mind told me I stood up and started looking around Sable's room. I didn't find anything of particular interest and I did have a look through her sketchbooks but once again nothing I was looking for. I put everything away and went out of the room. All the lights were off upstairs and so I went downstairs where Mabel and Sable were closing up the shop.

"Oh are you better now?" Mabel hurried over to me, dropping a pile of clothes on the floor just before she did.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you mind if I talk to Sable in private?" I said quietly to Mabel.

"I'll go make a start on dinner." Mabel dashed up the stairs and I walked over to Sable who was sewing.

"Sable, tell me who my father is. Now." I demanded. I wasn't normally like that but this was a different set of circumstances.

"You really want to know?" Sable stopped sewing and looked me in the eyes. I was getting that feeling again like I shouldn't know. There was no time for doubts now. I needed this information.

"I want to know. Don't try and convince me I shouldn't." I said determinedly. Sable took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"I am one hundred percent sure that your father is Redd Foxx." Sable said slowly. It took me a moment to register what she'd just said. My hands flew to my mouth when I did. I didn't know what emotions I was feeling. I felt a mixture of nearly every emotion I could think of. I let my hands drop to my sides as I had one prominent feeling. Sickness.

"Does he know?" I asked Sable when she'd opened her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe. Why do you ask that?" Sable looked as if she'd just had a huge weight taken off her shoulders but she had just placed it on me.

"In the city, he was my friend. I went to visit him nearly every day and helped out in his shop. I don't think he knew. I have to tell him." I was about to leave the shop when Sable grabbed my arm.

"Not now, just go up to the flat and relax. You need some time to digest this properly." She instructed me. I did as she said and trudged up the stairs. Mabel was cooking something, I didn't know what. I just sat at the dinner table with my mouth hanging open.

"What do you want to drink?" Mabel asked casually. I was thankful that she wasn't asking any questions.

"J-just water." I stammered. Mabel poured me a glass of water and placed it in front of me. I stared down at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I eventually picked it up and drank it; well I gulped it down in a few seconds and then slammed it down on the table. Mabel slid a plate of food in front of me and set another two places and went to get Sable. I shovelled the food down my throat quickly. I didn't spend anytime tasting the food and it didn't fill the empty space I had inside of me. I stood up and opened up the fridge door. I grabbed something out of it and ate it. Drank it actually because I'd picked up a jar of mayonnaise. I swallowed the entire jar and got a spoon to scrape out the bits stuck to the side. I regretted doing that because only a few seconds afterwards I was horribly sick into the sink. It was at that point that Mabel and Sable had walked back in.

"This isn't a good day for you, is it?" Mabel said sympathetically. Sable had poured me another glass of water which I once again gulped down. I didn't know why I was doing this. I didn't have an empty hole to fill; I had put together all the pieces of the puzzle. I knew my mother and father and I could easily find them. I should have been happy but instead I was eating myself sick.

"Zable, just go to bed, you need to rest." Sable patted me on the shoulder gently. I nodded and went into Sable's room and just fell onto the bed. What was wrong with me? I don't know why but I just cried. I didn't care who could hear me. I had spent all my life trying to be tough, never showing much emotion. I had finally been tipped over the edge and now I was unknowingly heading into an emotional downwards spiral. One which I was going to be stuck in for a long time. Every emotion and feeling I'd bottled up was being released all at once. I needed someone to help me.

**DUN DUN DUN. Yep I've revealed Zable's father and I will elaborate on this more but not for a few more chapters. I've taken ages to update this and I do apologise. I had written this before but I changed because I didn't like it. Also in the first draft of this Tom was the father but I thought that was too mainstream.**


	4. Returns and Regrets

It was early in the morning when I woke up again. I had gotten used to knowing who my father was but now I knew why Sable didn't want tell me. Redd was okay as a friend but as my father, well it all made sense. Next I wanted to know if he knew and I was not waiting another second. I hopped out of the bed, grabbed my bag and left the shop. It was cold outside and I didn't have a jacket so I just stood at the bus stop shivering.

"Hey are you alright?" Someone stood next to me and asked. I looked and saw that they were a raccoon wearing a rather nice suit.

"I'm fine." I replied adopting my tough persona once more.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it." He said and started to back away before I suddenly stopped him.

"Do you know another raccoon called Vicky?" I asked curiously. I'd never known any of Vicky's family and she said it was for the best.

"Yeah, she's a... friend of mine." He hesitated slightly which made me think there was something more.

"There's more isn't there? How do you know her?" I demanded loudly, gripping his arm tightly.

"She's my ex-wife, okay!" He blurted out. "I'm Tom, Tom Nook."

"Do you know that she is living in a rundown house in the city whilst you have that massive shop? She's my adopted mother and you have no idea what it's like." I said angrily. Vicky always said we never had enough money. He was the reason why.

"That's not my fault; she walked out on me and said she didn't want a single bell. Blame her." Tom yanked his arm free and stormed off. I was about to go after him when the bus pulled up. I got on and ignored whatever the driver had said and sat down in the front seat. Quite a lot of other animals got on as well which surprised me but then I remembered it was Saturday and everyone liked to get to the city extra early.

The bus pulled up outside the city and I was the first one off. I headed right towards Redd's shop and knocked the door furiously.

"Redd you open this door up now." I yelled. I could hear the fury in my own voice. The door opened and Redd ushered me in.

"What's up? You're certainly angry today." Redd asked and leant against the door.

"Did you know that you're my father?" I shouted at him. I'd meant to sidle up to it but that had just all fallen apart.

"W-well yeah I did." He stammered nervously. That was it for me. I just exploded in an endless gush of profanity and abuse at him. No matter how much he tried I wouldn't stop. I eventually calmed down on my own but I was still seething.

"You knew all this time yet you didn't tell me?" I was trying not to lash out at him again but it was increasingly difficult.

"I did it to protect you. You don't exactly want me as your father really do you?" He asked. And he was right. I didn't say anything else but just pushed him out of the way and stomped off to Vicky's house. She was who I needed. I knocked on the door and she opened it with a big smile on her face. The smell of cooking wafted out and it felt like home again.

"You're back quite early. Oh dear you look... distraught, come on in." Vicky welcomed me in. I dropped my bag on the floor and just collapsed on the sofa. "Shall I make you a cup of tea?" She asked but she already knew the answer. She rushed out of the room, boiled the kettle and then rushed back in.

"I found my mother and I found out who my father is." I said tiredly. That was how I felt. Just exhausted.

"How did it go?" She chewed her lower lip nervously.

"My mother was nice, she wasn't accepting at first but I managed to win her round with my charm and good manners." I started but was interrupted by Vicky snorting with laughter. I joined in with her because we both knew that I had zero charm and my good manners were nonexistent. "And she told me who my father was, he is... Redd." I closed my eyes tightly, hoping it would be all a dream.

"Well... that explains a lot." Vicky said simply but I didn't want her to go overboard with sympathy and saying "oh you poor thing" way too many times.

"I also met Tom, your ex-husband." I said quickly wanting to change the subject.

"Ah, him. I regret what I did now that I think about it. I left him because he didn't want children and I did so I left and then I found out I couldn't have children so I adopted you. I chose you specifically." Vicky explained to me. It made me smile slightly and I hugged her tightly.

"I couldn't have hoped for a better mother than you." I whispered to her. She hugged me back and I forgot what had happened. It was just me, Vicky and Redd. Getting by in life in our own special way, needing no help from anybody. Just the way I liked it.

**It's been a while but I've been doing stuff. Not important stuff but nevertheless, stuff. It's shorter than the rest of the chapters but I was being lazy. I promise more next time.**


End file.
